


Don't Be Ridiculous

by IchikawaAkine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Charadeath, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchikawaAkine/pseuds/IchikawaAkine
Summary: In which Hinata tries to really fly, and leaves Kageyama behind wondering why...





	Don't Be Ridiculous

You were once there, holding my hand.

All of sudden, I began to misunderstand.

Maybe you loved me, maybe you were happy with me.

The one thing I believed was that we were meant to be.

When was that no longer true?

All along, maybe everything was a lie.

What did I do that made you want to die?

Please, you should've brought me with you.

You were the one I loved, and that was all I knew.

Come back, come back!

You're the one I can't function without.

I thought your happiness was beyond doubt.

That building you jumped off of…

I thought suicide was something you could rise above.

Why have our lives been so corrupt?

Our happiness always ended, and our time together was abrupt.

I thought you were happy, because I was.

Even though you weren't perfect, I fell in love with your flaws.

When we met, you were someone I hated.

But, before I knew it, my emotions were something you dictated.

Why didn't you take me where you were going?

I just went to sleep, unknowing.

By the time I woke up, you were gone.

Completely gone.

Right now, if I died, would I join you?

Maybe then, I'd have something to cling to.

Pistol in my mouth, I'm not reluctant at all.

Who knew you would be the cause of my downfall?

Finger closing in on the trigger, just the thought excites me.

After my death, where would I be?

The darkness is sudden, but inviting like the smell of black coffee after almost no sleep.

Hinata, here I come!

My entire body feels numb.

Where's Hinata? It's dark.

I thought this would be a walk in the park.

Hinata!

Hinata!

Hinata!

He's not here.

It feels like I'm being impaled by a spear.

I did this to see him, but he's nowhere in sight.

Where can I relieve myself from the dark of this night?

I want to go back.

I feel like I'm having a panic attack.

I take a breath, but it smells like death.

I regret this.

Please, please! Allow me to escape from this dark, painful abyss.


End file.
